This application is prepared under the Research and Business Development program, which is funded by the Ministry of Trade, Industry and Energy (N002012), Republic of Korea.
Field
The present disclosure relates to a tooth cleaning device, and more particularly, to a tooth cleaning device capable of supplying a cleaning solution or discharging a fluid in the mouth to the outside through a flow path formed in the tooth cleaning device.
Description of the Related Art
The most typical tool for cleaning teeth is a toothbrush, and the toothbrush is a tool used to clean the teeth with toothpaste attached to the toothbrush for the purpose of health care, hygiene, and cleanliness for the teeth. The toothbrush includes a handle portion formed in the form of a stick, and a brush formed by densely planting thin bristle members on a body formed at a tip of the handle portion.
Further, when cleaning the teeth, a user attaches the brush of the toothbrush onto the teeth and repeatedly performs an operation of removing gargling water in the mouth while rubbing the teeth, and after brushing the teeth, the user washes the interior of the mouth with cleaning water, and then spits out the gargling water.
In addition to the toothbrush in the related art having a traditional structure, recently, a tooth cleaning device for supplying a cleaning solution has been developed and used. The tooth cleaning device supplies a high-pressure cleaning solution such as water into the mouth in order to clean the teeth or the interdental spaces, but in the case of the aforementioned tooth cleaning device, a nozzle for spraying the cleaning solution cannot be replaced or a problem of waterproof performance occurs when the nozzle is disassembled in most instances.
Therefore, there is a need for a tooth cleaning device which may allow only a nozzle and some components of the tooth cleaning device to be replaced, allow maintenance to be conveniently performed on the interior of the tooth cleaning device, and have excellent waterproof performance.